Republic Senate Bills 41658-43174
Republic Case 41658 - Republic Fortification Act Repealed by Republic Case 46578 The military of the Republic, skilled and valiant though it is, has been stretched thin by the widespread nature of the ongoing conflict with the Black Imperium. It is quite literally impossible at this time for our limited resources to provide adequate protection in all corners of the galaxy. As such, any member world which fails or refuses to provide any defenses for itself may be contributing to the vulnerability of the greater whole. This act seeks to establish certain minimums of military readiness for all Republic worlds, in hopes of both avoiding the seizure of additional planets and relieving our military of some of its burdens. 1. All member worlds of the Republic shall be required to satisfy the guidelines established within this act. Ninety (90) days shall be provided in which to commence preparations, after which point fines must be considered. 2. **Removed by Ammendment 142.2** 3. The primary world of each system shall be required to construct a fortress suited to military service, if such a facility does not already exist. In the event that the Republic army must intervene in an invasion, the local government may, if Unified Command is to be involved in planetary defense, be yielded to a designated Republic commander. 4. In the event that a member system is not economically capable of fulfilling the above requirements, they shall be entitled to request financial assistance from Unified Command. As doing so is in the best interests of the Republic, this assistance should be granted with alacrity and minimal complication, barring unusual circumstances. 5. Systems which neither comply with this act within the designated period not request assistance shall be fined 10,000 credits per month. This fine will continue until the funds thereby raised reimburse the Republic for the cost of constructing the necessary fortifications itself. Amendment 142.1: <> Amendment 142.2: <> Amendment 142.3: <> Amendment 142.3.1: <> Amendment 142.3.1.1: <> Amendment 142.2: <> Republic Case 41907 - Planetary Leaders as Traitors The Senate hereby declares that; :1. Should any planetary leader be found to be a traitor to the Republic by the Supreme Justice, and if that conviction is confirmed by vote of the Senate, and if the planetary leader is also a Senator, their voting rights in the Senate shall be suspected until a new planetary leader is found. ::a. This shall not be the case on planets where Senators are elected by the populace. ::b. In the event that the Senate should appoint an Imperator for a planet, and the Senate seat is appointed rather than elective, the Imperator may appoint a Senator in the normal planetary ruler's stead, which seat shall be valid only until a normal planetary leader be elected or appointed by the internal constitutional planetary procedure. :2. If the Senate appoint an Imperator, and in the meantime the planet elect a norrmal civil leader, both appointments shall be valid, with the Imperator having operational command of planetary defense, with half the planetary income being made available to the Imperator for that purpose. The Command Council or a simple majority of the Senate (by majority vote without amendment) may declare that planet's state of emergency closed and dismiss the Imperator; or the planetary leadership may dismiss the imperator by holding an election in which three fourths of eligible voters vote in favor of dismissal. Amendment 154.1: <> Amendment 154.2: <> Amendment 154.3: <> Republic Case 42070 - Department of Sentient Rights Given the existing risk of breaches of the intrinsic rights of all sentients, the Senate authorises the creation of the Department of Sentient Rights. :1. The Department of Sentient Rights will work to protect all sentients within the Republic from discrimination based on species, subspecies, cultural upbringing, gender, religious belief, sexual preference or any other intrinsic attributes. :2. A Tribunal on Sentient Rights will work as the investigative and judicial arm of the Department of Sentient Rights, investigating and determining guilt in cases of an accusation of the abridgement of sentient rights. Where the Tribunal is unable to reach judgement or feels that actions being investigated require more thorough investigation, the Tribunal will have the authority to refer any case to the Supreme Court of the Republic as a priority case. The head of this Tribunal is to be the Director of the Department of Sentient Rights :3. The first Director of the Department of Sentient Rights is to be the democratically elected representative of Rienna, with subsequent directors being appointed by a simple majority vote in the Senate." :4. To assist with the expense of creating and operating the Department of Sentient Rights, the agricultural production facilities of Rienna will be nationalized to the government of Rienna, for use as determined necessary by the Representative of Rienna. Amendment 160.2: <> Amendment 160.3: <> Republic Case 42087 - Kashyyyk Puppet Government The Senate hereby condemns the installation of a fraudulent puppet government on Kashyyyk by the Black Imperium, and calls for the return of this Republic world to its people. Republic Case 42208 - Armistice and Negotiations The Senate directs Republic forces to enter into an armistice with the Black Imperium in accordance with their offer of an armistice and negotiations. The Command Council is directed to arrange negotiations and to supervise any resulting agreements, with any agreement reached ubject to confirmation by the Senate before implementation. Republic Case 42328 - Monetary Funds Act The Monetary Funds Act is to ensure the safety of the Republic funds so that they may be best serve the military, member systems, and all of the citzens of the Republic. These funds are paid through various accounts and businesses controlled by the Republic, and are meant to be used appropriately by the Senate to ensure the safety of the Republic. The rules as follows are to make sure of this. :A) To ensure the safety of the Republic treasury funds, a Monetary Funds Committee shall be permanently established, with the chair of this committee automatically being the Treasurer of the Republic. This Committee's numbers shall not be established because any citizen of the Republic may be elected by the Senate to be a member of this committee. :B) All funds shall be dispensed by the chair of the committee. The chair is also tasked to keep a full record of all dispensations. This includes documenting where the funds are going, and for what purpose the funds are spent. :C) All members of the committee may have full access to records and logs of Monetary spending. :D) There will be a requirement that all members of the committee are to appear before the Senate bi-monthly to report the financial situation of the Republic and answer any questions from any Senators have regarding dispensations, funding, income, or the committee's activities, as well as members of the committee. Any member of the committee who does not appear before the Senate, including the chair, shall immediately be suspended from the committee for one month and not permitted access to any financial accounts of the Republic. Until the member has appeared before the Senate, they shall remain suspended. If one month's time has passed and they still have not appeared before the Senate, they will be automatically removed from the Committee. Amendment 164.1: It shall also be declared by this Act that Senate Resolution 36054 is still applicable. Amendment 164.2: In addition, the Senate hereby repeals Senate Resolution 38783, as the Monetary Funds Act does override and makes obsolete the aforementioned Resolution. Republic Case 42542 - Senate Procedures Addendum Whenever the Senate comes to order, it will elect a Presiding Officer. The election will be by voice vote and a simple majority of principle Senators present is necessary for election. The Presiding Officer will manage debate and ensure good order in the Senate chamber until the Senate is adjourned. Republic Case 42754 - Senate Commendation The Senate acknowledges that in battle over the planet of Bespin, while facing a force far heavier in tonnage, Captain Nissa Sarcat led those under her command bravely and with full attention to duty. Captain Sarcat's skillful leadership was evident throughout the battle and she made the right choice to withdraw in the face of a larger enemy force, preserving her ships for the good of the Republic after making a good showing against the pirates. In recognition of these facts, the Senate awards Captain Nissa Sarcat with a letter of Commendation and encourages the Unified Command to review her for promotion. Republic Case 42938 - Emergency Armistice Bill Given the present emergency, the Senate authorizes the following offer of an indefinite armistice to the Black Imperium, with the following conditions: :1. The Imperium recognizes the Republic's right to undertake military operations within Republic Space as currently defined by Republic law, save that the Republic agrees not to send its forces into Alderaan and Kashyyk sectors pending the outcome of final status negotiations. :2. The Imperium agrees to keep its forces out of Republic space as currently defined by Republic law other than Alderaan and Kashyyk systems unless allowed through by explicit advance consent by the chair of the Command Council. :3. The Republic is authorized to cooperate militarily with the Imperium and with neutral powers in limited matters involving worlds outside its borders, such as the suppression of piracy, action against outlaws, suppression of external aggressors, and other similar matters, and authorizes its armed forces and the armed forces of its planets to so cooperate. :4. This law will go into effect upon its ratification by both the Republic and the Imperial legislatures. :5. The armistice can only be cancelled by formal repeal of this law by the Republic or by a formal vote of the Imperial legislature, and such cancellation will go into effect no less than seven days after either event occurs. :6. The Republic and the Black Imperium are obligated to meet regularly to resolve the final status of Alderaan, Kashyyyk and any other points of contention. Failure to meet on at least a biweekly basis may be cited by either side as justification for ending the armistice with one week's advance notice. :7. The Republic and the Black Imperium will not make a determination of the final status of Alderaan or Kashyyyk without prior consent from the lawful governments of said worlds. :8. A violation of any of the terms, with the exception of part two (2), of this agreement will nullify this agreement but will not automatically be construed as a resumption of hostilities between the Republic and the Black Imperium. A violation of part two (2) will be construed as a resumption of hostilities by the Imperium against the Republic. Amendment 174.1: <> Amendment 174.2: <> Amendment 174.2.1: <> Amendment 174.3: <> Amendment 174.4: <> Amendment 174.4.1: <> Republic Case 43174 - Supreme Justice Appointment Given that a Supreme Justice is vital to the functioning of the Republic and that requiring a unanimous vote of the Senate causes massive harm to the legal system in situations like the Supreme Justice vanishing; the Senate changes the requirement for appointment to Supreme Justice to the following: Appointment to the position of Supreme Justice requires a two thirds vote of all Senators. Amendment 168.1: <> Category:Republic Category:Politics